Drains such as those in toilets, sinks, and tubs are typically unclogged by using a plunger comprised of a deformable head mounted on the end of an elongated handle or shaft. Plunger head designs typically include an air chamber or bellows coupled to a seal. During an unclogging operation, a plunger head seal is held over, or inserted into, the mouth of the drain while the plunger handle is reciprocated in an upward and downward motion that alternately contracts and enlarges the space within the head air chamber. This reciprocating motion then creates an alternating pressure and suction force in the drain passage that is often sufficient to dislodge an obstruction in the drain.